Dream for the Moon and the Stars
by all-'round-freek
Summary: Jack needs a job, but what happens when he gets more then what he asks for? When Tooth dances it feels like she is flying. Pitch, being the power-crazed business man that he is, wants, not just the club but something more... AU


**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Well this will be the first time I will be writing an AU. I've been inspired by so many RotG AU lately, such as Project GUARDIAN: The Rise and Fall by Her Head In The Clouds, The Coldest and The Boldest by TectnoicPlatez, and too many others to list. XD (I've read too many and just love all of them). I got the idea randomly, and I thought, 'Eh...it's different and I like it.' XD I couldn't fall asleep, so why not? I got up and started typing away the plot and character descriptions on my iPod before I forgot them. Boy did my thumbs hurt after the first hour... . I hope everyone enjoys it and I tried to make it unique, but still have the references.**

**Alrighty, enjoy~!**

* * *

Jack scowled.

In all honesty, he didn't know what was going through his head. Do you really want to go through with another low end job? What if it didn't work out? How could I possibly Take care of everything? Who knows how long it will be until I find another one like this? Is it really worth it anymore?

But he needed to do this. For her.

Jack, with his usual, cold expression plastered on his face, took a deep sigh and walked forward towards the small, old, brick building.  
Once inside the main entrance of the building, Jack was hit by a wave of perfume and old cigar smoke. It was enough to make a person dizzy.

"Do not worry young man, you will get used to smell."

Jack looked forward to find the strange voice. Down the small hall was an even smaller, boxed in ticket booth. He found it at bit weird that a ticket booth would be inside, but what was in the booth was even weirder.

The little box held a large, gruff man that appeared to be in his late fifties. He was clad in a long, red sleeved shirt, rolled up to his elbows, with brown suspenders that seemed to be too tight on him. His dark, greying brown hair matched perfectly with his connecting beard and mustache. The man looked like he if he killed, the police would be too scared to lock him up. The only thing that set him off was his childlike, blue eyes. They looked like they were staring right into the center of Jack's soul. He didn't like it.

The said young man took a couple steps closer to the booth, "Excuse me?"

The man gave him a half smile and spoke in his heavy Russian accent, "The smell. Is tough on nose at first, but you learn to like it."

Jack decided to take a couple more steps closer to the booth so that he was right in front of it.

When he was close enough, he got a much better view of the big man. Jack could see him sitting on the stool, carving something out of wood with an old pocket knife.

Without looking up this time, the man spoke again, "So why you here? Club does not open for 'nother three more hour."

"Well I saw the 'drummer needed' sign on the door and-"

Suddenly the front door opened and in came a man with a straw fedora and tired eyes. He didn't see Jack at first, he just turned to the side of the hall to a small picture that Jack hadn't noticed before. The man, who was very short in size, kissed his hand before placing it on the corner of the frame. Once he turned to face the other two, he greeted the newcomer with a tip of his hat and a friendly smile.

"Sandy! Just in time! Young man here want to drum for us!" The big guy got out of his booth, with a little bit of struggle. But once he was out, he placed a beefy hand on Jack's shoulder. He didn't notice it before, but Jack saw that the guy had a tattoo on each forearm. He couldn't make out what they said, but that didn't stop him from thinking this guy was very strange.

Jack subtly moved away from the man's touch by taking a step to the side. He looked down at the man, "Look, I was just thinking about applying. So I wanted to see if I could get an application and get out of here." The smell was still getting to him.

The older man continued to smile as he started to move his hands. Jack figured out it was sign language, but didn't understand.

"What is name?"

Jack turned to the taller man and raised an eyebrow.

"What is name," the man repeated, "Owner, Sanderson, does not speak. He can hear, but does not speak. I translate for him. We do not have application for you to fill, only interview. He ask 'what is name?'"

"O-oh," He turned back to the owner, "Jack. Jack Overland."

Sanderson, still smiling and his tired light brown eyes started gleaming. He signed again.

"How old are you? How long have been drummer?"

Jack eyed the bigger man out of the corner of his eye. He was still a little weirded out by this whole process, "I turned 23 in December and I've drummed since high school. But it was really only a hobby."

"Can read music?"

"Yeah, I can get by."

Sanderson's smile never left his face as he stuck his small hand out to Jack. The latter looked confused and turned his head to the other man again for confirmation.

The said man rolled his eyes, but with a slight smile on his face as well, "You got job. Welcome to Dreams!"

Jack looked back at the owner to look him over. He was very short, a little shorter than an average women. It seemed that he had thinning blonde hair under his hat. He seemed to be only in his forties, but he looked so worn out and tired. Jack's brown eyes briefly flickered to the picture in the front of the hall. He could see at a glance that it was a beautiful women with long, brown hair and a heart shaped face. He remembered how Sanderson kissed the frame.

It looked like Jack wasn't the only one that had someone to look out for.

The young man turned back down at Sanderson and with a cold sigh and expressionless face, he reached down and shook the owner's hand. "Thank you."

Sandy then let go of his hand, raised his hat off to Jack and left to the back, into his office.

Jack watched him as he went, but jumped slightly as he felt a strong arm pull him to a large body mass.

"Congratulations to you Jack! As I say before: welcome to Dreams!" The big man let go to step back. He placed his hands on his suspenders. "I am ticket master, Nicholas North. But call me North!" He chucked a bit before he spoke again, "I think you will really enjoy here."

Jack gave him a spectacle look, "What kind of club is this anyways?"

North ignored him and turned his head back to the curtain to the right of the booth, "Aster! Come and give new guy tour and show him ropes! I go tell we have drummer for show."

"Wait! Tonight?" Jack couldn't believe it. He had just been hired.

North only smiled as a goodbye and turned to the left side of the hall to an opening to another curtain. When he pulled back the fabric, Jack could see that it lead to a flight of stairs. What could be up there?

Then a tall, skinny, young man no more than in his late twenties, poked his head out of the curtain to the club. He eyed Jack with a sly grin and stepped into the hall.

His dark green eye glimmered as he spoke, "G'day mate. You must be the new guy. I'm Aster. I run the bar."

Jack nodded to him, "Jack." This guy looked like a giant kangaroo. And the Australian accent didn't help.

"Come on, let me show you were you'll be. We open in a couple of hours."

* * *

Tooth groaned.

She dropped the eyeliner onto the table and grabbed a damp tissue. As she began to wipe the messed up line, she stared into the mirror.

Tooth never thought she was truly beautiful, be she did think she was fairly pretty. Her Indian roots gave her light bronze skin while her Thai background gave her dark, ebony hair. She came from a unique family, but it somehow fit.

The twenty-two year old took a brush and ran it through her long, wavy hair. Once she set her brush down, she pushed her bangs off to the side and smiled fondly as she fingered a streak of teal hair.

She thought back to the time a month ago when a couple of the dancers wanted to put different colored highlights in her hair. They really wanted to see some purples and greens and blues to make her stand out. But she made a compromise with only one blue-green streak. She laughed quietly to herself, like she didn't stand out enough.

Before she brought the eyeliner back to her eye, Tooth admired her eyes. They were a light shade of purple.

All her life she had people wonder about her strange eyes color, but she was happy with them. That's was made her stand out.  
Once Tooth was done with her makeup, she smiled again into the mirror with her teeth bared. To her, that was her favorite part of her body.

She had a fetish with teeth.

Having both of her parents become dentists didn't exactly help her weird passion. With a name like Toothiana, it was inevitable.

Just as she was finished her make-up, a knock came at the door and a familiar, deep, Russian voice came from the other side.

"Hello ladies, everyone decent? Well decent as can be."

A couple giggles emerged, and a chorus of 'yes's came from the dressing room.

North popped his head in and smiled, "Come then. There is someone to meet."

* * *

**And this is where I will be leaving off for now! I was going to write more for this chapter, and I might come back to it, to do as such. XD This will also be the only chapter for a while, since I won't be able to post on here for two weeks. But I hope everyone enjoys it, and I will be writing more!**


End file.
